


Countdown

by omg_wtf_yeah



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, SGA Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_wtf_yeah/pseuds/omg_wtf_yeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digital art for SGA Reversebang 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> This fanart is the companion piece for [Hoktauri's](http://hoktauri.livejournal.com/) [Radioactive](http://fictionalforce.livejournal.com/123678.html) for the 2013 round of [SGA Reversebang](http://sgareversebang.dreamwidth.org). Please check out her awesome story as well. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Atlantis stained glass by [RogueDragon at Deviantart](http://roguedragon.deviantart.com/art/Atlantis-Gate-Window-lines-fix-80556124), screencaps from [MGM](http://stargate.mgm.com/browse/stills/series/2/season/11/narrow/production/index.html), and textures [are on my resources page](http://omg-wtf-yeah.dreamwidth.org/7883.html#cutid1).


End file.
